Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough (Part 4)
This is part of the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough, with the following locations: Hearthome City, Amity Square, Mt. Coronet, Route 206, Route 207, Route 208 and Route 209. *Click here for Part 3. *Click here for Part 5. =Route 206= This route lies between Eterna City and Route 207. This route contains a Cycling Road and a grassy area below it. There is also a cave called Wayward Cave found at the northern part of the grassy patch. Items To get a better view of the location of the items, click here. Cycling Road After you obtained a bicycle, come to this road and ride on your bike! The slope of the track will pull your bike down towards the bottom. There are a few trainers at this route so be sure to battle them to earn precious experience and cash! After you reach the southern entrance of the Cycling Route, be sure that you talk to the girl and she will give you a Flag, a fashion accessory for contests. When you are moving down the slope, you will be able to see a cave at the bottom of the track. That's Wayward Cave, a place only the wild Pokémon, Gible, can be caught. =Route 207= At the north of this route, it's Route 206, to the south is the Oreburgh City, and to the east, Mt. Coronet, which leads to Route 208. If you are from Oreburgh City without a bicycle, you cannot excess the northern and eastern part of this route. Items Get Vs. Seeker and Dowsing Machine App As you are travelling towards Route 207, you will meet Prof. Rowan's kid. He/She will tell you to select 'Right' or 'Left' hand. It doesn't matter which one you choose - both options give you the Vs. Seeker. This item allows you seek for a battle from a trainer. An exclamation mark appear from the trainer means you have not battle him/her before. Two exclamation marks means he/she would like to battle with you again. After realising that you have a Pokétch, he/she gives you the Dowsing Machine app, an application that allows you to search for hidden items. Try it near the muddy patch of grasses. There is one hidden item there. Click here to continue to Mt. Coronet. =Mt. Coronet= Mt. Coronet is the mountain that divides Sinnoh into east and west. There is many caves in the mountain, and there will be snow falling when you arrive the highest point of the mountain. The route inside is quite confusing, so prepare an Escape Rope in case you get lost. This mountain provides the path to the Spear Pillar. Crossing the Mountain In order to access Route 208, you need to enter Mt. Coronet and exit the east entrance. As you are walking in the cave, you saw a strange man with blue hair talking to you - about the world and stuff. That man is the leader of Team Galactic, Cyrus. After talking to you, he left the cave. That was strange, but never mind about that. He will appear later in the game. There is nothing to do here, but you can explore deeper when you hold enough HM and badges. In fact, you need to explore deeper later in the journey. So, head out to Route 208 now. Click here to continue. Climbing the Mountain When you deal with the Galactic HQ at Veilstone City, head to Mt. Coronet immediately to stop Cyrus from shaping the world. Your Pokémon must have learned these moves in order to continue: Surf, Rock Climb, Rock Smash, Strength. Before you climb the mountain, stock up many Potions as you may have to battle consecutive bosses. Also, stock up Quick Ball, Ultra Ball and Timer Ball as you are going to face Dialga (Diamond) or Palkia (Pearl), this is your only chance to capture them. First, fly to Oreburgh City and head to Route 207. Enter the cave from there. You should see the water there. Surf across the body of water, and climb up to grab Protein, then head to the right and use Rock Climb to the top, and go up the stairs. Head up and go up the platform and grab Max Potion. Come down and go to the left and down all the way and take the Escape Rope. Go back and climb up the steps to a platform near a bridge. Before you cross, you may want to get the item Iron. If you want, head left and exit the entrance to Route 207. Rock Climb down and get the Iron. After that, go back to the original spot and head up then cross the bridge. Go down the steps to the right and head up the steps at the top. Grab the Revive lying on the ground then climb up the steps. Cross the second bridge. Go down the steps. Head left and go down the other steps. Climb up the steps at the left and enter the cave. Go up and go up the stairs. Go to the right and climb down the stairs and get the hidden item at the rock, Max Revive. Go back up the stairs and climb up the steps. Battle the two Galactic grunts here. Head south to the exit to the exterior walls of Mt. Coronet. Head to the right and go up. Use Rock Climb and go up. Use Rock Climb again to go up, and go to the rock at the grass patch to get the hidden Nugget. Use Rock Climb and climb down and head left and go down. Use Strength to push the boulder. Head down and left all the way until you see a smashable rock. Use Rock Smash and get the hidden Max Potion. Head up the steps to the grass patch and enter the cave there. Rock Climb up the wall. Battle the two grunts here. Head down the stairs and click on the rock to get Escape Rope. Head right all the way and exit to the external walls of Mt. Coronet. Head up and down the stairs. There is a cave there with a dead end, but there are three grunts there that can battle with you. Go inside to earn more experience. If you don't want to, scroll down until the words after Grunt #7. Go up and battle Galactic Grunt #5. Rock Climb down to the right. Rock Climb down to the bottom (above). Go down the steps and smash the rocks on the way. Continue to go up. If you head right, there is a lost Galactic Grunt there blocking a cave, he have no Pokémon with him so ignore him. Rock climb up and climb up the steps to the left and to the top. Battle Grunt #6, go down then battle Grunt #7. Go right and Rock Climb up. Leave the place by exiting the exit you came in just now. Go up and Rock Climb to the left. Go down the steps and push the boulders to the right. Climb down the steps two times and walk all the way to the left. Climb up the stairs and go into the cave. Go through the short pathway and head upstairs. Head up the steps and battle the two grunts. Go up the stairs and steps. Battle the last Galactic in Mt. Coronet. Now, go up and enter the cave to Spear Pillar. Click here to continue. =Route 208= Berry's Master's House Visit the Berry Master at this Route. The old master will gives you a berry daily. Talk to the little girl there and she will give you a Berry Searcher app. Talk to the girl standing in front of the TV. She sells Mulch, the fertilizer for the Berries you plant. *Click here to head to Hearthome City. Get Odd Keystone There is a man standing near the Honey Tree on this road. Talk to him to get Odd Keystone. =Hearthome City= Hearthome City lies between Route 208, Route 209 and Route 212. It has a park called Amity Square at the back for trainers with cute Pokémon. There is a Poffin House located here, Pokémon Contest Hall, and its very own gym. Events Meet Keira When you visit the Hearthome City the first time, a baby Buneary run and hit onto you. A Pokémon Contest Judge, Keira came running and put her Buneary back to its own Poké Ball. After that, she thanked you and told you to visit the Pokémon Contest Hall. *Click here to go to Pokémon Contest Hall. Route 209, 212 Blocked When you first visit the city, two routes are being blocked. To remove those person blocking Route 209, you must visit the Pokémon Contest Hall first. The Route 212 is still blocked by the reporters. This is to prevent you from accessing Pastoria City, the 4th gym you would visit. Since you have not reach the 3rd gym at Veilstone City, this path is blocked. Come back when you have won your 3rd badge. Get a Pokémon Egg Talk to the Hiker near the southeastern entrance of Hearthome City to receive an egg. A bouncy baby Happiny will hatched from the egg. Courteous Man Talk to the Fisherman in Hearthome City and he will bring you to the entrance of the Pokémon Contest Hall. Mr. Goods If you done something with great archievements, talk to him to receive a rare item. Pokémon Fan Club Visit the Pokémon Fan Club near the Pokémon Mart and talk to the chairman near a sofa. He will give you a Poffin Case for chatting with him. It allows you to make Poffins. See Also, talk to the woman near the bookcase and she will check how much the first Pokémon in your party likes you, another substitute for Friendship Checker app. Get Shell Bell Visit the apartment next to the Pokémon Fan Club. Go up to the top floor and talk to the woman there. She will give you a Shell Bell. The Poffin House Next to the Pokémon Mart is the Poffin House. You need to have the Poffin Case to make Poffins. Click here to get one. Bebe's House We know Bill invents the Pokémon boxes in the PCs in Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen and Lanette in Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald. But what about Pokémon Diamond/Pearl? Bebe is the here. If you have obtained the National Dex, talk to her and get a Level 5 Eevee. Where's Fantina? There is a gym in the city, however, the Gym Leader, Fantina is not here right now. If you got the 4th badge from Pastoria City, the gym leader will return. However, you will meet Fantina at the entrance of the Pokémon Contest Hall. She says that you must get strong enough in order to battle with her. Then she will walk away. *Read below to continue. Pokémon Contest Hall You will meet Keira and your Mum in the Pokémon Contest Hall. Keira will be surprised that she just met the top coordinator's son/daughter. She will give you Glitter Powder to thank you. Your Mom will give you clothes for the contest (Tuxedo if you are a boy, Dress if you are a girl). Then your Mom will leave the place. If you have a Poffin Case, talk to the purple-haired guy in front of the receptionist counter. He will give you a Mild Poffin. *Read below to continue. Rival Battle #2 After you left the Pokémon Contest Hall, you will meet your friend the second time. He will challenge you to a battle. After you won the battle, your friend then say that he is heading to Veilstone City to challenge the Gym Leader there. That's where you are heading now. Click here to go to Route 209. Meet Cynthia When you got your fifth badge and head outside the gym, Cynthia approach you and thanked you for what you did at Celestic Town. She then turn her back and said the things about Team Galactic on creating a universe. Then she turn to you and ask you to go to Canalave City and visit the library there. Then she went off. You should head to Canalave City because the 6th gym is found there. Train a Fire-type Pokémon now as the gym leader there uses a Steel-type Pokémon. Fly to Jubilife City. When you reach Jubilife City, enter the route that leads to Canalave City - Route 218. You need to teach your Pokémon to learn Surf as you need to cross a river. Hearthome Pokémon Gym After you visited Celestic Town, return here as Fantina have returned to her gym. This gym uses Ghost-type Pokémon, they fear Dark-type moves. This gym is very simple and time-consuming. There is a lift taking you up to another platform, and a signboard asking you a simple Maths question. You can use your Calculator app on your Pokétch to solve the problem. If you answer incorrectly by entering the wrong door, you will engage in a battle with a trainer. However, you are encouraged to battle those trainers (entering the wrong door) as it gives you experience and cash. The correct doors are - Right, Middle, Left, Right. Gym Leader Fantina Fantina awaits you at the end. She will turn around when you interact with her. If you have a Pokémon that knows Dark-type moves, such as Luxray, you are bound to win since Ghost-type fears it. Battle with her Pokémon. When you defeat Fantina, you receive the Relic Badge, which allows you to use Surf outside battle. She gives you TM65 Shadow Claw too. Click here to continue. =Amity Square= Amity Square is located at the north of Hearthome City. It is a park for cute Pokémon. You need to have a certain Pokémon in order to enter this place. The allowed Pokémon are: *Buneary *Clefairy *Drifloon *Happiny *Pachirisu *Pikachu *Psyduck If you walked 200 steps with your Pokémon, talk to your Pokémon and you will receive an item found by it - a berry, an accessory or a rare item. Different Pokémon collect different items. =Route 209= A route connecting Hearthome City and Solaceon Town. There is a Lost Tower near Solaceon Town, and a crumbling tower. Events Get Good Rod Talk to the fisherman standing at the pier. He will give you a Good Rod if you agree with him that the Good Rod is really good. Pikachu Trainer You will see a Pikachu standing on the bridge. You may thought that is a wild Pikachu. No, it's not! It's a girl that dressed up as Pikachu! She will use her Pikachu to battle you! Joggers You will see two people jogging on this route. If the time of your DS is set in the morning, these trainers will battle you. If not, they will continue to jog. Crumbling Tower You will see a crumbling tower at this route. If you have an Odd Keystone, you can fit it onto the tower. Spiritomb will appear if you talked to at least 32 players in the underground. Lost Tower The Lost Tower is located at this route. Basically, this tower is a cemetery or graveyard for the deceased Pokémon in Sinnoh. There are Ghost Pokémon found in this tower. You have to visit this place as you can get HM04 Strength, allowing your Pokémon who learn it able to push big boulders around. But you need the Canalave Gym badge to use it. Talk to old women to receive the HM and Cleanse Tag, which reduce the amount of times Pokémon from appearing. Click here to continue to Solaceon Town. Category:Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthroughs